


The Wall

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even walls don't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. Yuuo helped me figure out where to end this, because the boys didn't want to shut up. They wanted to keep _talking_. XD;

Ed found himself with his back against the wall, hands pinned to it on either side of his head, hair down, minus his vest, with the top two buttons of his shirt undone, and wondered how he ended up in this situation.

He remembered talking to Alfons earlier, trying to figure out the logistics of wall-sex. Or rather, Alfons tried to convince him to do it a certain way, which resulted in Ed simply clinging to him like a limpet, legs wrapped around Alfons' waist and arms wrapped around his neck, unsure if he was more worried about being dropped or Alfons hurting himself somehow, even though said individual kept telling him that he wasn't _that_ heavy and that he could manage. As it was, they ended up deciding that attempting it that way would be too awkward due to the angle and this little thing called gravity.

He was recalled to the present by Alfons biting down on his neck a bit lower down than usual--right over the carotid artery, in fact--and sucking on and licking the area. "...What the hell?"

Alfons finished what he was doing and looked at Ed. "What? Don't tell me you've never read Dracula?"

"...Read what?"

"...Tell me that you've at least heard of vampires, Edward."

"...Can't say that I have," Ed said eying Alfons.

"You really should read more fiction. Anyway, they're undead creatures that suck blood to live. Guess where from?"

"...That's disturbing, Alfons."

Alfons rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the book Dracula is about one from Transylvania. It's written as a series of letters."

Ed's brow furrowed as he thought back to something. "Now that I think about it, my father made a comment about Dracula when I told him I was going there, but since I didn't understand it, I ignored it."

"Like you usually do if you don't understand something and don't care to," Alfons said dryly, before working on the other side of Ed's neck, to give him a mark to match the first one.

Ed's eyebrows beetled together. "Why do I have the feeling that he was making fun of me somehow?"

" _Edward_ ," Alfons said, sounding pained. Ed, irritation with his father forgotten, looked concernedly at Alfons, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Would you stop talking about your _father_? It's kind of a turn-off."

"Oh. Sorry." Alfons finished molesting the one part of Ed's neck and moved higher up to where Ed was used to neck and throat nibblings. Ed tilted his head to give Alfons access and was soon moaning.

"More north," he gasped.

"Mm." Alfons got a devilish glint in his eyes and kissed Ed's forehead.

"Wha--? Too far up," Ed huffed.

"You should have been more specific," Alfons murmured, giving the tip of Ed's nose a flick with the end of his tongue and, while Ed was still blinking from that, kissed the corner of his mouth. When Ed turned his head to try to capture Alfons' lips with his own, Alfons kissed the other corner of Ed's mouth.

Ed was starting to get irritated but when he opened his mouth to complain, Alfons zeroed in. "Mmph!" The kiss ended when Ed was starting to really need some air. Alfons turned his head to cough into his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Ja," Alfons responded weakly. "Just should have stopped to breathe sooner." He leaned in and kissed Ed again.

"Mm." Ed tried to press closer to Alfons but got reminded about Alfons' hands keeping his wrists pinned to the wall when he tried. He whimpered and continued trying anyway. Alfons nonchalantly made sure the lower part of his body was too far away from Ed for him to get any relief that way. Ed made a whining sound. Alfons grinned evilly against Ed's mouth before pulling away to look at him.

Ed was flushed and making little needy whimpers, eyes half open and bangs sticking to his face a little. Alfons bent over to nibble along Ed's jawline and was rewarded with a moan, and a spastic attempt on Ed's part to get closer. "Hmm," he mused. "I seem to have forgotten something rather important."

Ed dredged his brain into some semblance of functionality. "What did..?"

"How I'm supposed to get your shirt unbuttoned and off you without letting go of you." He shrugged. "I guess I'll have to skip the second part then." He leaned back in to kiss Ed again, keeping Ed distracted as he slowly moved Ed's hands up above his head so he could hold them with one hand as he dealt with the buttons of Ed's shirt with the other.

Ed moaned into the kiss, letting Alfons' tongue push past his teeth to explore his mouth, only vaguely aware of the movement of his arms, although he _did_ notice the exposure of his skin to air and Alfons' hand stroking his stomach. He reluctantly broke off the kiss so he could look at Alfons hopefully and wiggle his hips to get his point across.

Alfons _did_ get the hint, but he wasn't done tormenting Ed just yet. Besides, he had his own shirt to deal with. He shoved a suspender off one shoulder and pulled it off the other, before unbuttoning his shirt as Ed watched. Then he switched which hand was holding Ed's wrists so he could shrug off the other suspender. Then he stepped closer to the other blond and bent down to kiss him, trailing his fingers down Ed's front until he reached the waistband of Ed's pants, at which point he rubbed the heel of his hand rather firmly down and then back up the bulge in Ed's pants.

Ed gasped into the kiss and his hips automatically flicked forward when he _finally_ felt pressure where he had been wanting it for the last few minutes. He had to restrain himself from wriggling in delight when he felt Alfons undo the front of his pants and let them fall and yank down his boxers, since that would, after all, slow him down and that was the absolute _last_ thing he wanted.

Alfons helped Ed step out of the clothing puddled around his feet without tripping and kicked them aside for him and then did the same with his own lower clothing. He took a moment to pin Ed's wrists to the wall with both hands again and admired the sight of Ed flushed, panting, bangs plastered to his face with sweat, wearing nothing but his sweat-soaked shirt, and rather obviously more than ready to fuck or be fucked. He finally let go of Ed to spin him around to face the wall and grabbed the collar of his shirt to yank it down off his shoulders and arms, tossing it aside when he had it off him.

"Brace yourself against the wall," Alfons murmured. Ed eagerly complied, also spreading his legs in the process. He heard Alfons open up the drawer of the end-table that was nearby and looked over his shoulder to watch as Alfons got out the oil bottle that was hidden away and open it. He looked back at the wall when he started to get a crick in his neck and arched his back when he felt Alfons press the pads of his fingers against his rear entrance. He also tilted his head to one side in silent supplication to Alfons.

Alfons took the rather obvious hint and started nibbling and sucking at the side of Ed's neck while getting him ready, producing a string of rather happy sounding moans and gasps from Ed. When he judged him stretched enough, he left Ed's neck alone, ignoring his disappointed and bereft whimper, to apply the oil to himself and put the top back on the bottle and put it where it hopefully wouldn't fall over. Then he put his hands on Ed's hips and pressed in slowly.

"Faster, dammit," Ed pleaded. Alfons made a sharp nip to Ed's neck. "Not yet." Alfons continued to press in slowly until he was all the way in. He skimmed his hands up Ed's sides and along his arms to capture his wrists again.

"What is with you keeping control of where my hands are tonight?" Ed complained. Alfons nipped Ed again instead of making a direct reply. He started thrusting in and out slowly. So far as Ed was concerned, it was agonizingly slow.

"Too slow," he whined, shimmying his hips in an attempt to encourage Alfons to go faster. Alfons gasped at the feel and resisted the urge to do so.

"Sometimes slower is better. You have no patience whatsoever."

"You're not the one who's been teased for the last few minutes," was the acid rejoinder. Alfons had to concede the point. He moved Ed's arms so his hands were crossed at the wrists again so he could hold them with just one hand. Again.

He sped up the thrusts a bit, nibbling on Ed's neck. His left hand slowly made it's way down Ed's sweat-slick side until it reached Ed's hip. Then he slid it down along the inside of where Ed's thigh met his body, through the curls, before finally wrapping his hand around Ed's cock. Ed keened and thrust into Alfons' hand. Alfons steadily rubbed his hand along Ed's length in time with his own thrusts, ignoring the pre-come that was already dripping over and off his fingers.

Things still weren't going at a fast enough pace for Edward's tastes but they were much better indeed. He turned his head so his cheek pressed against the wall and hazily tried to decide between pushing back or thrusting into Alfons' hand. In the end, he decided that he would do neither and would instead work on hoping his legs wouldn't get wobbly and give out on him.

Alfons felt Ed trembling and started to steadily pick up the pace. Ed gasped and moaned and clenched his hands into fists.

"Much better. Much, _much_ better," he panted. After a couple more minutes Ed went rigid and then started shuddering. "Ngnn..." he moaned.

Alfons managed to maintain enough presence of mind to deflect the results so there wouldn't be a hard to explain stain on the wall (of course, it'd mean scrubbing the floor later, but oh well) and moaned into Ed's neck as he went over the edge as well. His legs picked right after to give way and he collapsed onto Ed, taking him with him. Ed yelped in startlement at the sudden trip to the floor where they lay in a stunned tangle of limbs before Ed started flailing. "Gerrof!"

"Give me a moment!" Alfons "oof"ed as an elbow got him in the ribs. Ed froze, giving Alfons time to figure out what was where and untangle himself from Ed. Alfons flopped onto his back, conveniently stealing the entire pile of discarded clothing.

Ed pouted before settling down on Alfons. "I think maybe next time we should pick a spot closer to somewhere more suitable for laying down than the floor."

"Mm." Alfons absently started running the fingers of one hand through Ed's hair in search of tangles. Ed looked closely at the floor. "When was the last time we swept this, anyway?"

"Don't know. Trying not to think about it," was the response.


End file.
